


Come morning you and I'll be safe and sound

by BayHendrix



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard is bitter and angry, Angst, Gen, Post Season 3, Trevor has a cousin, and Elena is too scared to trust anyone, but if you spend so long in the dark can you even bear the light?, its always darkest before the dawn, she grows up traveling around europe, she is a witch like her mother before her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Elena has only ever been a Belmont in name only. Hardly remembering the family she barely knew. But now that name may be her only protection against those who would use and abuse her. Following instructions told to her long ago she races to the Belmont Hold looking for protection and a place to plan.Betrayed and hollow Alucard want to be left alone. But when a woman makes her way into his home he is forced to cooperate when she offers him a trade. Blood for ignoring her presence.Now a scarred and scared pair must try to move foreword. But will his anger and her secrets destroy what could be? And even then will outside forces even give them the chance to see?
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Character(s), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 2





	Come morning you and I'll be safe and sound

Elena has never truly felt like a Belmont. Her mother had the dark hair and pale skin. Elena looks more like her father. Curly orange red hair and freckles. But she has those Belmont eyes. A sharp blue her mother, Natasha, had. Natasha had never fit in with the rest of her monster hunting family. Natasha with her wanderlust and curiosity for knowledge. 

Natasha Eblmont never truly cared for killing or protecting humanity. Natasha the granddaughter of a Belmot who married a witch. Magic ran in their veins. Not like the Speakers, magicians who learnt it. No a witch or warlock was born with the gift. However being born with it did not make them powerful. But for Natasha she wanted to learn. Grow her magic. But not to help her family or humanity. No. So instead she left Romania and wandered. And in her wandering she met Ian. A Celtic man Descended from Druids. 

And so they had married and had Elena. And when Elena was barely three she lost her father and the Belmonts as a whole when they were burnt and killed. Natasha had barely survived saving Elena. Miles away she screed and saw her cousin a boy named Trevor had survived. Natasha had planned to go and find him. But what she saw as she screed in the mirror made her pause. 

And so with great regret she cast a protection spell on the boy and took her daughter and ran. Elena grew up with the road as her only friend. Natasha may not have been the best at killing monsters but if being a Belmont had taughther anything it was how to survive. And so she adapted and made her way across the continent. In the North she was a midwife. In the South she was a seamstress. In the West a maid. And in the East a teller of fortunes. But no matter where she was Natasha told Elena tales.

tales of their family. And she always told Elena of the Belmont Hold. A place hidden and buried deep by magic and wards. A place where Elena was to go if she needed to run. And it was a place Elena was headed now. Running through a forest with the rain pouring down and the thunder rumbling across the sky. 

Elena was so tired. And scared. She knew she was almost there. She could feel it in her bones. She shivered under her cloak and felt the blood running down her neck and hands. She couldn't risk using magic. So far she had been lucky. But if she used a spell he would find her. And then he would.....Elena shook her head. She refused to think of it.

She crossed a stream and knew she was here. It was so dark and she was so tired. But she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached down inside and muttered the words her mother had always told her. The Latin was rusty and foreign on her tongue. After a moment she opened her eyes and nothing happened. She felt helpless. She felt her breathe increase. No!!!!!

she began to sob and fell against a tree. But just as all hope seemed lost the ground shook as rook moved and stairs descending deep into the ground appeared. Elena scrambled and raced into the dark. Above her the rock dropped and the silence became deafening. 

She could smell the cold and the damp. This was a back passage the would take her to the main part of the hold. She held her breath once more and concentrated. Snapping her fingers four balls of fire appeared. Two in front and two behind. And so she began to walk down the tunnel.

after an enternity she made it. Only to look above and see the ground cracked open and mounted us castle above. 

Land above in the castle Alucard smelt it. He smelt fire and blood and a human. Someone had clearly not paid attention to the warnings at the entrance. He would have to go and confront who dare disturb his solitude. 


End file.
